Her flowers
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: Orihime, pérdida en sus pensamientos, se ilusiona con la idea de que Ichigo le regale gardenias; sin saber que terminaría siendo al revés -one shot- (IchiHime Week)


Holo! Este es un one-shot para la semana IchiHime en español.

IchiHime Week: Día 2 - **Gardenias**

Her Flowers

Por Megumi

Orihime POV

Las flores.

Ellas si que son hermosas, a pesar de que ya no es usual regalarlas, que es absurdo para algunos é inclusive que no siempre es bueno regalar algo que dura menos de dos semanas, hay que admitir que son hermosas. Ya sean rosas, jazmines, margaritas, camelias, claveles ó... ¿qué otras hay?

Oh, si, las **gardenias**. Probablemente son mis flores favoritas en todo este mundo ¿y por que no lo serían? Son un deleite. Todo ser viviente con los cinco sentidos en orden lo sabe.

Ah, como me gustaría tener un ramo de **gardenias** en este instante para volverme loca con su aroma; la verdad, lo que en realidad quisiera es que Kurosaki-kun me regale unas **gardenias **pero ¡el universo es tan cruel! Él jamás haría eso y mucho menos debe saber que esas flores son mis favoritas, por lo cual no tiene caso ilusionarme ni nada por el estilo.

— Inoue — por alguna razón escuchaba que alguien me llamaba —Inoue — ahí esta otra vez, ¿será algún hombrecillo azul que esta dentro de mi cabeza? — ¡Inoue! — el grito del chico en el cual estaba pensando hace unos momentos hizo que me sobresaltara y ahí estaba él, Ichigo Kurosaki, quien me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones y su siempre cómico ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki-kun? — pregunte con una sonrisa que lo sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo que qué sucede? Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no contestas, ¿en qué tanto andas pensando? — me dijo esto con una leve molestia aunque la ultima pregunta sonó con algo de... ¿curiosidad?

— Oh, pensaba en el próximo número del manga que estoy siguiendo. No puedo esperar — dije simplemente. No le iba a decir que estaba pensando en él y la extraña idea de que me regale flores.

— Inoue, eres muy extraña — él suspiro — necesitaba preguntarte si tienes hecha la tarea de física.

La pequeña esperanza de que él le pidiera salir se desvanecio en cuando dijo eso. ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi a veces? Dejandome triste con esas simples palabras.

— Claro, aqui tienes — le pase una hoja y su cara sonrió al sostenerla.

— Gracias, Inoue. Te la alcanzo después — se marcho hasta su pupitre.

— Esta bien, Kurosaki-kun — esto ultimo lo susurre, así que nadie pudo escucharme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habíamos salido de la escuela con Tatsuki-chan y nos dirigíamos a su casa, aunque antes compraríamos algo de comer ¡mi estomago hacia tanto ruido que creía que me comería a mi! Mientras caminábamos, le conté sobre mi ilusión de que Kurosaki-kun me regale mis flores preferidas.

— ¡¿Qué te regale que?! — grito mi amiga, por un momento creí que todos en la calle nos estaban mirando.

— Etto... **gardenias** — dije inocentemente.

— Orihime, se que quieres a ese idiota de Ichigo pero no pienses ni imagines que pasaran esas cosas, ya que terminaras triste por su culpa y si eso pasa, yo... — sabia que Tatsuki iba a amenazar a Kurosaki-kun de muerte, pero en ese instante deseaba interrumpirla.

— Yo quiero esperar algo de su parte... pero, tienes razón. Kurosaki-kun jamás haría algo romántico por mi — mire hacia abajo y por un momento pensé que iba a llorar. Tatsuki-chan notó esto.

— No es necesario que tengas que esperarlo. Tú sabes — dijo.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunté con curiosidad, mirándola con un poquito de ilusión.

— Podrías regalarle tú a él. No es usual pero puedes intentarlo — lo pensé. Créanme que lo pensé mucho... durante 5 segundos, por supuesto. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro y Tatsuki-chan me miro sin entender. Levante mi brazo decidida, lo iba a hacer sin dudas.

— Tatsuki-chan, ¿podrías esperarme en tu casa? Tengo algo que hacer antes— le comenté.

— Si, claro, ¿qué tienes que hacer? —

— Yo... ¡voy a regalarle **gardenias** a Kurosaki-kun! — le conteste para luego dirigirme rápidamente hacia donde queda la residencia Kurosaki, dejando a Tatsuki-chan perpleja.

— ¿Regalarle **gardenias**... a Ichigo? — fue lo que escuche no muy claramente — ¡Oye, Orihime, espera! No hagas nada.

Admito que la escuche a lo lejos, pero no pude parar, ya estaba decidida. Ojalá Tatsuki-chan me perdone por eso. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, mi mente reaccionó, ¿como es que iba a regalarle **gardenias **a Kurosaki-kun? No puedo creerlo, que tonta soy.

¡Había olvidado comprarlas!

No podía ir a la casa de Kurosaki-kun sin las flores. Pare en seco a pesar de estar a una cuadra de llegar a la casa y doble en una esquina al ver una florería, ¡que casualidad! Entré y una mujer muy hermosa me atendió.

— Bienvenida — me dijo, tenía cabellos negros y unos grandes ojos marrones — ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

— Oh, si. Quisiera un ramo de **gardenias**, por favor — sonreí — el mas hermoso que tenga.

— ¿Es para alguien especial? — me preguntó mientras agarraba el ramo. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y asentí. Le pagué, me retiré y volví en dirección a la casa de Kurosaki-kun.

Cuando estuve en la puerta, me entro algo de miedo. Si, tenia el ramo mas hermoso en mis manos; si, estaba a un paso de tocar el timbre y si, estaba decidida pero... mi cabeza solo pensaba en el rechazo. ¿Que pasaría si Kurosaki-kun me rechaza y no acepta las **gardenias**? ¡No, no, no! No debo pensar tan negativamente en un momento así.

¿Lo hago? ¿Lo hago? Si, lo hago.

Trague de forma pesada y, con mi mano completamente nerviosa, al fin toque el timbre y no paso mucho tiempo para que Yuzu-chan me abriera con una gran sonrisa.

— Orihime-chan, que gusto verte — me dijo su hermanita — ¿que te trae por aquí?

Me lo dijo al mismo tiempo que me hacia pasar.

— Etto... — no hice mas que sonrojarme y mirar hacia otro lado — ¿Kurosaki-kun se encuentra en casa?

Oh, Yuzu-chan vio las flores, ¿me dirá algo al respecto? Esta sonriendo, ¿eso es bueno? Supongo que es bueno pero...

— Iré a buscarlo, no me tardo — se fue hacia la habitación de Kurosaki-kun al parecer. Escuche que hablaban, pero no mucho ya que Kurosaki-kun apareció antes de lo que yo pensé.

— Oi, Inoue — me dijo mientras se acercaba. No llevaba el uniforme, sino unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja que lo hacia ver muy bien — ¿Sucede algo?

Todo ese tiempo mantuve el ramo detrás mío para no levantar sospechas antes de tiempo, pero ya era momento de dárselas, no quedaba otra alternativa.

— ¡Acéptalas, por favor! — le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia al entregar el presente. No vi su reacción, no quería verla, probablemente por el susto. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿sorprendido? ¿contento? Kami-sama, ¿por que no decía nada? Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y por un segundo creí que me desplomaría en el suelo junto al ramo de **gardenias **que todavía estaba en mis manos. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de llorar, Kurosaki-kun agarro el ramo y yo abrí mis ojos enormemente para luego enderezarme y verlo.

Estaba sonrojado. Si, lo estaba. Kurosaki-kun se había sonrojado.

— I-inoue... yo — él solo miraba las gardenias y trataba de articular algunas palabras pero no lo lograba y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi corazón.

Nos miramos pero no mucho tiempo. Ya no lo soportaba.

— N-nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki-kun — me despedí rápidamente y abrí la puerta que curiosamente estaba sin seguro y huí velozmente, sintiendo que yo no tenia nada mas que hacer allí.

Fin Orihime POV

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a su compañera huir de esa forma, por lo cual tardo en reaccionar.

— ¡Aguarda, Inoue! — pero no, la pelinaranja ya se había ido. Estúpido Kurosaki.

Él suspiro pesadamente sin saber que hacer pero entonces recordó el regalo de su amiga. Sostuvo el ramo cerca de su nariz para poder sentir ese maravilloso aroma.

— **Gardenias** — dijo sonriendo — las favoritas de Inoue.

Ya llamaría a Orihime a la noche pero, mientras, pondría las flores en agua.

Fin.

Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá les guste.

Good bye


End file.
